


Fish Tank | Markjin

by thatchoiboy



Series: GOT7 'dab'bles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, basically just random stuff, idk what im writing, puns, they are all fluffy buns, you can request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: In which Jinyoung needs to bail out of jail and calls Mark."Hey Mark, can you fish me out of this situation? Tank you."





	Fish Tank | Markjin

  
Mark was having the time of his life. It was the holiday season. Which meant, spending the cold days in bed while cuddling with his boyfriend, Jinyoung. He excitedly rushed to his black Honda car and fumbled with his keys before inserting it in the ignition and started the engine, it was freedom. "I'm not going to miss this place at  **_all_ ** ." He said as he played some tunes on the radio.  _ Love Yourself _  by Justin Bieber came and Mark's eyes lit up. He coughed a few times before singing.

" _ And if you love the way you look that much. Oh baby you should go and love yourself." _  This was one of the few moments where the LA boy could go full American because it's either Jinyoung would  _ baby  _ him and he was too shy around people. Mark could say he grew up as an introvert. He had friends, a loving family and a nice life. Sure,he doesn't talk most of the time, but he's trying very hard to open his mouth and not end up like a blob fish. 

As he pulled up on his and Jinyoung's apartment parking lot. Mark grabbed his coat and put it on, stepping out of his car and making sure he had locked it. He ignored the receptionist since he's not very fond of people. It was impolite, he  _ knows _ . He hopped on the elevator and pressed the button to the 3rd floor, tapping his shoes as he patiently waits. He mentally groaned when the lift suddenly stopped on the 2nd floor, the door opening, revealing a very bright Mr. Choi. The young man greeted Mark. "Why, hello there Mr. Tuan. Fancy seeing you here." He grinned as he stepped inside the elevator, pressing the button to the 4th floor. "Please, call me Mark. No need to be so formal Youngjae." The latter nodded and fiddled with his pink sweater. 

Mark noticed and decided to ask the sunshine boy. "Is something wrong Youngjae? And what brings you to the 4th floor?" The American asked, confused. As far as he knows about the young man, he resides on the 2nd floor and was secretly owning a dog. He also wonders how the landlord never caught him. Mark watched as Youngjae blushed and covered his face. "Well, uhhh, Jaebum invited me to listen to his newly composed song.. and I wanted to check it out so..." Mark looked at him with awe. He knew about his crush on Jaebum and vice versa. He and Jinyoung both knew they would be perfect for each other. But they are far too dense to ask each other out so they hope for the best that their 'neighbors' would go out on a date or something.

Mark was about to say something but the elevator doors opened. "Okay, good luck!" He yelled and gave a thumbs up to Youngjae as he left. He can't wait until he tells Jinyoung about his little encounter. He smiled widely as he tap the code to their apartment and went inside. "Jinyoungie~" He whispered and tip-toed towards their bedroom. He opened the door carefully, he screamed as he entered completely to make his presence known. His screaming died down when he realized no one was inside. Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Jinyoung?" He called out as he searched for Jinyoung at every nook and cranny of their apartment.

As he was about to text his missing boyfriend, his phone rang. He sighed in relief as he saw the caller ID. "Jinyoung where are you-" He asked as he tapped the green button to answer his boyfriend's call. "Hey Mark, can you fish me out of this situation? Tank you." Mark gawked as his phone. "What- Jinyoung  _ where _ are you? And what’s with those ridiculous puns?" He heard the younger gulp loudly before answering. "Jail."

The LA boy's heart almost stopped beating. "What did you do this time?" He asked as if Jinyoung being thrown in jail is normal. "Well, I may or may not have not went to the pet store earlier. And I may or may not have freed the clown fishes into the ocean. I also found out that freeing fishes back into the oceans are illegal. Unfortunately I left my “fine or bail” money at home." Mark sucked in his breath. "Sweetie,  _ why  _ the fuck would you do that?" He heard his boyfriend whine over the phone. "THE NEMOS NEEDS TO GO HOME TO HIS FAMILY OKAY." He suddenly yelled as he started sobbing dramatically.

"Did you watch Finding Nemo again?" Mark asked, preparing to leave in order to bail his precious boyfriend out of jail. He heard Jinyoung sniff, "No.." Mark didn't answer. He wanted Jinyoung to say the truth. "OKAY, maybe I did.. And watch some videos on how the fish trade was horrible…" Mark nodded even though they were having a phone conversation. "I'm coming, which station? The same one? Okay- wait, how'd you even call me?" Mark got into his car and drove towards the police station. "I stole my phone while the guard was sleeping- shit, he's coming, gotta go. Love you." Before Mark could reply, Jinyoung ended the phone call. "Love you too.." He mumbled to himself and relaxed himself as he went over the speed limit. He swore he was about to get hit by a truck when he accidentally drove forward on red light. He smirked to himself. "Who knew I'm such a badass?" If Jinyoung was here, he would've scoffed and smack Mark in the head.

He reached the station in the matter of minutes and slammed his car close. He heads inside and went up to the police. "Excuse me, I'm here to bail for Park Jinyoung." He chirped. The officer sighed and flipped through the pages of his clipboard. "3rd time this month? Really?" The officer exclaimed, surprised. Mark sheepishly grinned and nodded. "How much is the fee?" Mark regretted asking as he almost fainted hearing the price. The officer waved his hands on his face. "Cash or card?" Mark handed his card and mentally apologized to his poor bank account.

The officer slightly smiled as he gave Mark his card back, “He's free to go. Wait here, I'll get him." Mark nodded though he still looked like his soul left his body. He snapped out of his daze when he heard Jinyoung's voice. "Mork!!!" He didn't expect Jinyoung to  _ literally  _ jump at him. He stumbled a little but successfully caught his overly excited boyfriend. "I missed you so much." Jinyoung mumbled on his neck. "How long were you in there?" Mark asked as he carefully made his way to his car, all while carrying Jinyoung. "Well only for like 30 minutes. But still.." He cooed at Jinyoung as he laid the boy onto the passenger seat, buckling him up and pecking his lips before closing the door and enter the driver's seat. "What do you want to do?" He looked at Jinyoung as he starts the engine. "I just want to go home and cuddle." Jinyoung said as he yawned tiredly. "Good. That's what I wanted to do." They both chuckled and the rest of the trip was full of energy as Mark told Jinyoung about '2jae'.

Jinyoung spent a long time squealing about how Jaebum looked tough but was actually really soft towards Youngjae. Mark watched in amusement as his boyfriend kept on giggling by himself as they both stood in front of their apartment. They entered and quickly snuggled into the comforter of their bed. Both of them were giggling and Mark gave kisses to Jinyoung's eyes, nose, and lips. "I love you. Even though my money went to the police station." Mark whispered as he cuddled up to Jinyoung. The younger male kissed him on the lips and smiled at him. "I love you too." 

"I still can't believe that releasing fishes into the wild is illegal."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hii~   
> some dabbles to keep you busy while I write the rest of Angsty Day6 Songs Series :))  
> Feel free to ask for requests ~  
> my friend helped edit this :)))  
> and it was her prompt.


End file.
